pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. May 1
Vs. May 1 is the fifteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 9/20/2016. Story Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan are at the Pokémon Center, checking out the board for the Championship tournament, the top 32. Max: I wonder who Ian’s going to battle first. Misty: Well, Sabrina, Silver, and May all made it to the full battle rounds. So, knowing Ian’s luck, it’ll be one of them. Brendan: Yeah. Plus, if it’s May, then I get another chance at flirting with her. Ian: Have fun then. Brendan: Huh? Misty, Max and Brendan all look where Ian’s looking, seeing his picture paired up with May’s. Max: Oh, no. That’s not good. Brendan: Hey, I can flirt pretty well! Misty: Not that. He means that May defeated Ian the last time they battled. Ian: Yeah. But I know her battle style now, an all out offense. I can prepare for it easier now. May: Likewise! The group turns, seeing May run up to them. May: Heh-he! I’m super stoked to be battling you again! Though this time, it won’t even be close! Ian: I agree. You won’t even come close. May: Alright! This will be such a battle! I’m so stoked! Max: But, isn’t there a day off for the trainers to prepare? May: Huh?! (Giggles) Oh, yeah. Well, in a few days then, I’m totally going to get out there and defeat you! Ian: Likewise. End Scene Ian and Wingull stand on the field, with May across from him. Announcer: And welcome, to the first match of the Championship tournament! We have plenty of good matches for you today, starting first with Ian vs. May! And now, to determine the field! Brendan: Determine the field? Misty: Pokémon League battles can occur on one of four fields; rock, water, ice and grass. Max: And in the Hoenn league, they have to battle on two different fields in one battle. Brendan: Yikes. That means the flow of battle could shift with the field. On the monitor is a wheel, with the four stages in pie segments. The light on it spins around, and eventually comes to a stop. Announcer: And it is the water field that will start this battle off! The field opens up, as a water field is raised up. It is a pool with several round platforms on the surface. Misty: Aw! Such a beautiful pool! Brendan: So, you can’t really prepare a team for the field if they’re random each time. Max: And they’ll end up switching again. So you have to have a balanced team that can handle them all. Referee: And begin! May: Okay, Wailmer! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Wailmer. Wailmer floats in the water. Wailmer: Wail! Ian: Grovyle! Ian throws the Fast Ball, choosing Grovyle. Grovyle lands on a platform. Grovyle: Gro! May: Grovyle again? I’m prepared this time! Waimer, use Water Spout! Ian: Quick Attack, to Leaf Blade! Wailmer glows light blue, as it fires a powerful blast of water from its blowhole. Grovyle dodges with Quick Attack, hopping across the platforms, going for a Leaf Blade. May: Dive, then Rollout! Wailmer Dives under the water, Leaf Blade missing. Wailmer leaps out of the water behind Grovyle, spinning with Rollout. Ian: Jump, then Mega Drain! Grovyle leaps into the air, as Wailmer rolls past, going back into the water. May: Ice Beam! Wailmer resurfaces instantly, firing Ice Beam. Grovyle fires Mega Drain streams, as both Pokémon are hit. Grovyle drops from the sky, slamming into a platform, while Wailmer is drained of energy, it healing Grovyle. Ian: Not bad. You’ve definetely gotten faster. May: (Giggles) So glad you noticed! Now Wailmer, use Dive! Wailmer Dives down, as Grovyle stands up, looking anxious. Ian: Spin to the left, with Leaf Blade! Wailmer shoots out of the water at an angle from the left, as Grovyle spins with Leaf Blade, slamming into Wailmer’s Dive attack. May: Now, Water Spout! Wailmer fires Water Spout, the attack hitting the platform, the water washing Grovyle off the platform. Grovyle is partially in the water, hanging onto the platform with its claws. May: Got you now! Ice Beam! Wailmer fires Ice Beam, as it hits the water around Grovyle, freezing the water and pinning Grovyle in place. Wailmer then uses Rollout, heading straight towards Grovyle. Ian: Leaf Blade! Grovyle crosses its arm over its chest, it glowing for Leaf Blade. Rollout and Leaf Blade collide, as the ice breaks. Both Grovyle and Wailmer float up, defeated. Referee: Both Pokémon are unable to battle! Announcer: And what a start! A double knockout to show just how powerful these two trainers are! Misty: And it was a big indicator on her own growth. Her Pokémon are much stronger. Brendan: Yeah. Before, Wailmer was defeated easily, but now it was strong enough to beat Grovyle too! May: (Returns Wailmer.) Nice battle, Wailmer. Take a good rest. I hope that shows you I’m not the same as I was before! Ian: (Returns Grovyle.) I can tell. Wingull. Wingull: Wing! Wingull flies onto the field. May: If that’s your choice, I’m going with, Swellow! May throws her Pokéball, choosing Swellow. Swellow: Swell! Ian & May: Aerial Ace! Wingull and Swellow fly forward, crashing into each other with Aerial Ace. The two fly past each other, barely harmed. May: Now, Double Team, to lead up to another Aerial Ace! Swellow disappears, as several clones form, littering the airspace. Ian: Blizzard. Wingull breathes a Blizzard, which hits Swellow head on, knocking it to a platform below. May: Tee-hee! Right where I want you! Now Swellow, use Endeavor! Ian: Don’t let it connect! Swellow flies to ram Wingull, Wingull spinning and dodging. Wingull glides away, as Swellow rams her from behind, knocking her to the platform below. May: Now their health is even! But not for long! Use Roost! Swellow lands on the platform, and extends its wings out. It lets out a bird cry, as several energy feathers are released from its body, them circling it. They then land on Swellow, causing it to glow and be healed. Brendan: Whoa, that looked cool! Max: Roost heals the user, but causes it to become grounded at the same time, making them vulnerable to Ground type moves. Swellow won’t be able to fly for a moment. Wingull’s eyes sparkle as they watch Roost, Ian smirking. Ian: Thanks for the new move. Wingull, use Roost! May: (Freaked out) Come again?! Wingull stands up, as she expands her wings out. Roost activates, healing her. Ian: Wingull has a unique Keen Eye. It copied your move. Now, Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, Swellow trying to run from it, unable to fly. Swellow is hit and frozen. Wingull then flies in with Aerial Ace, striking and defeating Swellow. Referee: Swellow is unable to battle! The winner is Wingull! Announcer: And what a revelation! A Copy Keen Eye! What a unique aspect! May returns Swellow, as she sighs. May: Aw. Too bad. I was going to save this for your Swalot, but oh well! Go, Kirlia! May throws a Pokéball, choosing Kirlia. Kirlia: Kirlia! Ian: Aerial Ace! May: Reflect! Wingull flies in with Aerial Ace, as Kirlia raises a blue forcefield, the Reflect taking Aerial Ace. May: Now, Teleport to Magical Leaf! Kirlia Teleports above Wingull, as it releases Magical Leaf. Wingull uses Blizzard to blow the leaves away, but they spin and spiral back, striking Wingull multiple times. May: And now, use Psychic! Ian: Water Pulse! Kirlia uses Psychic, catching Wingull and sending it falling to the platform. Water rises from the pool, forming a cushion that catches Wingull. The water from the cushion then shoots at Kirlia, washing it backwards. Ian: Quick! Use Roost! May: Heh-he! Strike it with Psychic! Wingull lands, using Roost. Kirlia fires Psychic, hitting Wingull and sending her flying. Wingull hits the wall, as she gets back up. Kirlia fires Magical Leaf, striking Wingull again, defeating it. Referee: Wingull is unable to battle! The winner is Kirlia! Misty: That Kirlia is strong. It even beat Wingull. Max: Psychic has the ability to lower an opponent’s Special Defense by one stage. That weakened Wingull’s defenses enough to beat it. Brendan: Wow! Such a cute powerhouse! I’m totally going to ask her out afterwards. Ian: (Returns Wingull) Alright. I was going to wait till later, but now’s as good as time as any. Go, Vibrava! Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Vibrava. Vibrava: Vibrav! May: Ah! Your new Dragon Pokémon! So cool! Kirlia, blast it with Psychic! Ian: Vibrava, use Screech! Vibrava lets out a powerful Screech, ruining Kirlia’s concentration. Ian: Dragon moves won’t work. So use Sand Tomb! Vibrava’s eyes glow blue, as it flutters its wings. It releases a burst of sand, it wrapping around Kirlia. Reflect forms, but it fades away, as Kirlia is caught in the sand. May: Ah! Teleport out! Ian: Feint! Vibrava speeds up, ramming into Kirlia before it manages to Teleport. Kirlia is knocked down, as the sand resides. Referee: Kirlia is unable to battle! The winner is Vibrava! Vibrava: (Happy) Vibra! Vibra! Ian: Great battle! Announcer: And, even after being the one who revealed the Kirlia line is part Fairy to everyone in this tournament, he still chose a Dragon type to battle it. And was still successful! May is now down three Pokémon, so we will take a five minute break. In the meanwhile, we will switch battlefields as well! Max: Too bad Marshtomp didn’t get a chance on the water field. Misty: I have a feeling he’s got a plan for it. Ian returns Vibrava, as he and May walk off the field. The water field shrinks down into the ground, as the selection wheel reappears on the monitor. It spins around, going to select the next field. Main Events * The full battle between May and Ian gets underway. * Wingull uses Copy Keen Eye to learn Roost. * Vibrava reveals its Screech and Sand Tomb attacks. Characters * Ian * May * Misty * Max * Brendan * Announcer * Referee Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Grovyle (Ian's) * Vibrava (Ian's) * Wailmer (May's) * Swellow (May's) * Kirlia (May's) Trivia * May's party remains exactly the same as the last time. Her only Pokémon that could evolve in Gen III both appeared in this episode, unevolved. * May's strength is made apparent, as this time, she defeated Wingull early, and without Blaziken. * This episode reveals the trend for future battles in the Ever Grande Conference. The first half of the battle takes place on one field, and the second half shows them switching to another field. ** The only accception to this is The Ace Named Terra, which was a crossover. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ever Grande Conference Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan